Dog Eat Dog
by MicroSpider
Summary: My name is Summer Hale, I'm 16 years old and a werewolf. I'm 5'5", I've got dark russet coloured skin, masses of black loose curly hair, and deep dark brown eyes, that turn an acid green colour on the full moon, because I was turned before puberty. Okay, the word puberty still cracks me up!
1. Chapter 1

***~*Chapter One*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hi so I know I haven't updated any of my story's lately, and that's due to writers block and school. I'm really sorry. Usually when I have writer's block I come up with ideas for other story's until I find inspiration to keep my other story's going, so that's what I'm trying! <strong>

**This story won't be updated regularly, and the updates will be random.**

**This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic so go easy? Thank you! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider**

* * *

><p>My name is Summer Hale, I'm 16 years old and a werewolf.<p>

I'm 5'5", I've got dark russet coloured skin, masses of black loose curly hair, and deep dark brown eyes, that turn an acid green colour on the full moon, because I was turned before puberty.

Okay, the word puberty still cracks me up!

I was turned into a werewolf when I was 7. I don't remember much about what happened, apart from that I'd gone wandering in the woods because I couldn't sleep and a fair haired woman with a distorted face had bitten me and I fainted, then I woke up in bed with a torn off shirt sleep wrapped around the bite on my arm. This was when I still lived in England.

My Parents had taken me to talk to the police, but they had been more focused on the burning down of a local church, and my case had been discarded.

After moving to America, I used to live in Beacon Hills California with my Uncle Nate, until the Hale fire happened and I moved away.

Nate was my Dad's brother, and I lived with him because both of my parents died in a large car wreck when I was 8, and he was my only other family member as my Mum didn't have any siblings and both sets of Grandparents had already passed away.

Nate and Talia Hale had been good friends since High School and I'd been friends with her kids. Nate had been there during the fire and he passed away, leaving me everything he had. Which was a lot seeing as he was a professional Heavy Weight boxer and he liked to stockpile all his money.

So for six years I've been living with Derek Hale, who adopted me. Who a few weeks ago, left temporarily to find his sister Laura in Beacon Hills, only to find her torn in two by an alpha. I'd insisted that I needed to be there with him, but being the broody wolf he is, he refused to let me come because alpha's can be unpredictable and very dangerous, so I respected his wishes and stayed away.

Actually he threatened to comeback and take away my birth control, and that was one thing I really need. Not to say I'm slutty or anything. No, I'm just unpredictable, and I like sex.

So after a few missed calls I decided to join him in Beacon Hills. Only to find that Derek had moved into the old Railroad Depot which he'd turned into a lair. Which was nice and all, apart from the massive rusting subway car that dominated one part of it, the junk and crap lying around and the bad smell coming from the air duct.

It wasn't a house so it doesn't have bedrooms, although I did find an old storage room that I decided to turn into my room and at least it had running water, a sort of kitchen and a bathroom with toilets, sinks and some showers.

Now I'm currently in the Lair, skipping what was meant to be my first day of Beacon Hills High School, wearing my usual attire and by usual I do mean clothes that are inappropriate for whatever situation I'm in.

I'm a teenage girl! I'm allowed to be inappropriate and flirt with anyone I want!

So at the moment, I'm wearing my red and black lace corset, black skinny jeans, studded biker boots and my suede biker jacket. I've got bracelets and cuffs up both of my arms, my black hoop earrings, salamander navel bar and I'd finally peeled the gauze away from the new tribal tattoo that started under my left breast and ended at my hipbone.

Sexy but stylish. That's just the way I am.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and Derek ran down the stairs, "Come with me," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Really? I haven't seen you for, what? A month? And you haven't called for days!" I yelled, "Seriously Daddy Dear, what the fuck?" I marched over to him expectantly, only to be yanked up by the collar of my jacket and dragged up the stairs.

"We've got a problem," he stated, not letting go of my collar as we exited the building and went towards his car.

A low growl erupted from my mouth, "Since when have you been allowed to grab me, you cock?" I ground out, my British accent deepening as I grew more pissed off.

What the fuck's his problem?

He huffed, flaring his nostrils childishly, then suddenly his eyes flashed red, "Since I became your alpha."

"Oh..." I gulped, then quickly got into the car, "That's...uh...new..." I trailed off awkwardly while he climbed in and started up the car.

Well shit... That's going to put a spanner in my sex life.

Derek raised his eyebrows up, "It's a long story and I'll tell you later, but right now we have a situation down at the High School," he said, pressing his foot down even harder on the pedal.

I scratched the back of my neck, and then started to pick at the red nail varnish on my nails, "What kind of situation?"

Derek quickly took a sharp turn, "I made a Beta, but his Dad was killed and now he's been arrested. Which means that we ne-"

"Need to get him out before his first full moon," I cut him off, "Well this is one hell of a shit storm isn't it?" I sighed.

We slowed down as we approached the school, while a couple cop cars pulled out of the lot.

The school doors slammed open, revealing my old sort-of-friend Scott McCall, who charged down the school steps and into the parking lot to find that the cops had already driven off.

The black Camaro skidded to a halt in front of the distressed looking teen, "Get in," Derek told him.

Scott looked at Derek stupidly, "Are you serious? You did that.

That's your fault!"

Okay, I'm feeling a bit left out here. Did I turn invisible? But am I Sue Storm from Fantastic Four, or Simon Bellamy from Misfits?

Derek sighed, "I know. Now get in and help me."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "I thought I was here to help you? If he's helping you does that mean I can go shopping? I need more thongs," I told him happily, receiving a glare from my adoptive father and an shocked look from the other teen wolf, "Seriously though! I'm thinking leopard print, it just screams class."

Scott gulped before shaking his head and looking back to Derek, "I've got a better idea. I'm going to call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out of there before the moon goes up!" The teen's voice strained as it crept into a higher tone.

"Not when they do a real search of the house," Derek said in response.

Scotts face turned from frustrated to confused quickly, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops?" he said, "What's in the house is worse. A lot worse..." He trailed off.

"Jackson? As in Jackson Whittemore?" I questioned the two of them.

Derek rolled his eyes at me, "Yes. Why?" He snapped.

I widened my eyes and help up my hands in surrender, "Nothing, don't have a hissy fit. I was just going to say that Jacksons always been a bit of a tit..." I shut up as soon as I saw the glare on Derek's face.

Scott screwed up his face in confusion, "Who's she?"

Derek huffed like the broody man child he is, "This is Summer, my adoptive daughter. Yes she's British and if you touch her I'll rip your throat out," he paused briefly,

"Anymore questions? No? Now get in," he told Scott who looked overwhelmed and slightly nervous, but he still opened the back door and got inside the car.

After a short and awkward journey we arrived at the Lahey household (I'd found out that the new beta's name was Isaac Lahey). Derek lead both Scott and myself into the dark house, avoiding the crime scene tape.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked Derek while we walked around.

The older brooding werewolf shrugged, "I don't know yet."

That's probably the point of this activity. Searching for clues by digging through the teenage boy's underwear draw might sound a bit creepy but it would surprise you what teenage boys hide in there!

In my underwear draw I have a vibrator, some glittery heart shaped pasties, a few boxes of XL condoms and a about half a million quid stashed away underneath my socks, tights, thongs and bras.

Yeah, I have my priorities in order.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked Derek.

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell," he emphasized the last bit slightly.

Scott looked at him wide eyed, "You saw the lacrosse thing today?"

Okay. What the fuck is lacrosse? And is it as kinky as it sounds?

"Yeah," Derek replied, smirking slightly.

"Did it look that bad?" Scott asked going red.

Derek was now almost smiling, "Yeah."

Scott sighed in embarrassment.

I walked into the kitchen ignoring whatever they were saying now, only to find some really hideous wallpaper, "Well this is fugly," I muttered, "Daddy Dear, why are we here? Huh that rhymed!" I laughed at my own strangeness, merrily.

Suddenly I was grabbed by the collar once more and I was steered towards a door that led down, "Can we stop with the grabbing please? I really like this jacket," I complained.

"What am I looking for?" Scott asked, as I made my way down the steps behind Scott and into the dark cluttered basement.

"You'll find it," Derek called down to us.

I stood next Scott while we both stepped of the creaking steps and we started walking into the darker parts of the basement feeling boxes.

"Follow your senses."

I did as he said and I was greeted by a violent cold feeling radiating from everything around me, the rusty smell of dried blood, sweat and salty tears.

"What happened down here?" Scott questioned the same second I said, "What the fuck was he doing to him?"

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression."

We continued forwards and Derek asked another question, "Can you feel it?"

Scott nodded with a nervous swallow and I knew my eyes had glazed over a bit.

These were signs of child abuse or at least a fucked up father son relationship.

"Think about how the sound of screaming can leave tiny impressions in the wood. Sweat left from fear. Saline from tears. In the walls, the floor..." Derek halted and I saw Scott kneel down on his hands and kneel and feel over the floor, "Claw marks?"

"Oh God..." I muttered, biting by lip trying to hold in the tears threatening to dribble down my cheeks for the boy I'd never even met.

"Fingernails," Derek corrected him, coming up next to me and he squeezed my shoulder comfortingly, but pushed me forward until I saw a large dirty freezer sitting in the shadows. A small open padlock hanging from it's hinge.

I wouldn't have blamed Isaac if he had killed his father. This asshole deserved to died. Being blunt and getting straight to the point are just two of my many delightful qualities.

Scott slowly got up and moved towards the freezer. He reached out to put his hands on the lid, "Open it," Derek told him.

Slowly, Scott pushed the lid open.

Inside the freezer, it was covered in long frantic scratch marks and dried blood. There was just a few of them, it was absolutely covered in them.

I gulped a deep breath, "Oxygen deprivation and claustrophobia," I whispered shaking my head, "He wouldn't have had much air in there, and there is no way he didn't develop some sort of claustrophobia from this," I quickly wiped away the tears from my eyes.

I'm not one of those whiney bitches and I'm not going to starting being one now. Although I am definitely giving Isaac a hug when I finally meet him, lord knows he deserves one after this shit tornado.


	2. Chapter 2

***~*Chapter Two*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hi! Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! Sorry if anyone's OOC, still working on that part. I haven't seen Teen Wolf past episode 2-3 of season 3, so please, no spoilers! XD<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider**

* * *

><p>Neither Scott nor Derek stopped me when I slammed the lid of the freezer back down, "I'm going to wait outside," I told them, storming off out of the basement.<p>

"A monkey faced kid should be waiting in a Jeep out front. Wait for me there," Derek called after me.

I quickly exited the house and spotted the Jeep almost immediately. I opened the door, making the 'monkey faced kid' jump, "My name's Summer, I'm Derek's kid," I told him bluntly.

Monkey kid gawped at me, "Y-you're Derek's kid?" He stuttered, his eyes wide.

"I'm adopted," I told him before properly looking at him, "Stilinski?" I asked in surprise.

I used to be friends with him when I was younger, but we grew apart when he threw a pudding cup at me after I pulled Lydia Martin's hair. She stole my barbie! What was I supposed to do?

Stiles laughed, "I knew I recognized you! Summer North, it's been awhile. You look," he stared at my chest, "Good! Even better than good, really..." he stopped, scratching his neck.

I could smell Derek behind me outside the door and he was probably glaring at the 'monkey faced kid', "Hale. It's Summer Hale," Derek growled out at Stiles who was now gulping quite loudly, "Sums get in the back."

Derek opened the door while I struggled to climb into the back of the Jeep, only I hadn't taken my rather large booty or big breasts into consideration as I tried to climb over the seats.

"Uh, can someone get me a push?" I asked them hesitantly, "I'm just a bit stuck here..."

The door snapped shut, then Derek grabbed my legs and shoved me face first over the top of the seats, right onto my boobs, "Let's go," He told Stiles forcefully and the kid frantically started up the Jeep under the piercing gaze of my adoptive father.

I sat up and rubbed my boobs, "I'm fine if anybody wants to know."

They didn't want to know and I was really starting to question Derek's parenting skills, but then again it wouldn't be the first time.

The first time being when I was 12 and he left for a week and he'd forgotten to buy food, so I was stuck with stale Cap'n Crunch, a couple jars of pickles, half a loaf of bread, some chocolate chips and a carton of sour tasting apple juice.

Top parenting skills. Really, he should win some sort of award.

Stiles pulled up to the police station and through the windows it was easy to see the Night Officer sitting behind the front desk.

"The keys to every cell are in a password-protected lock box in my father's office," Stiles told the two of us.

Derek nodded and pursed his lips, "How are you getting in the lock box?"

"My father's got two passwords. My birthday and my Mom's birthday. The problem is getting past the front desk."

Derek nodded once more, "I'll distract her," Derek reached for the door handle, but Stiles stopped him, "Woah, woah, you? You can't go in there."

The alpha rolled his eyes, "I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest," Stiles pointed out.

"An innocent person."

Stiles spluttered, "You? Yeah, right," he scoffed.

"You're not getting in there without me."

Seriously? These two should get married. Sterek, the perfect couple name.

"Okay. What's your plan?" Stiles asked.

"To distract her."

"How? By punching her in the face?"

Derek inhaled harshly due to his irritancy, "By talking to her."

"Oh, obviously. Because when I think of diverting conversation or stimulating banter I think of Derek Hale, " Stiles sassed sarcastically.

Derek glared at him, flaring his nostrils.

"At least give me a sample. What are you going to open with?"

Derek continued to glare at Monkey Face.

"Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" Stiles asked.

Derek gave him a sour smile, "I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

I clapped loudly, "The silent but deadly angle! Nice! Unless it's because of the after effects of a curry... then silent but deadly isn't so nice..." I shuddered, remembering the first and last time I ever sat down and ate curry with Derek.

The after effects lingered for about a week and we had to buy three different types of air freshener until it left.

"Come on," Derek told us with finality and we all got out of the car and headed into the station.

Derek went in first a dazzling and slightly rapey looking smile plastered onto his face as he approached the Night Shift worker.

Stiles grabbed my arm and we quickly snuck round the side so she didn't see us and we slipped into the darkened office and Stiles went for the lock box on the wall, letting me stand watch.

He quickly typed in a series of numbers then gave himself a self-satisfied smile when the box popped open. Reaching up, the smile disappeared from his face, "What?" I asked him in a hushed voice.

"They're not here!" He whispered back, "Maybe someone's already got them."

Well that's not good.

This time I grabbed his wrist and we took off running through the building until we whacked straight into an officer, "Oh, hey. Sorry. I was just looking for my..." Stiles paused the same time I caught a whiff of blood and we both noticed the blood on the officer's pant leg.

The officer quickly grabbed Stiles, covering his mouth as he started to shout out, but not before Stiles yanked the fire alarm.

We were shoved into the room with the holding cells and we immediately noticed the cell with the door that had been almost ripped of it's hinges.

The Cop spun round only to face a now fully transformed Werewolf, who was most likely Isaac.

Isaac bared his fangs and lunged toward the hunter.

I quickly grabbed Stiles and pushed him backwards forcefully sending his out of harms way.

Bodies smashed from wall-to-wall until finally a loud crack emitted from the impact of the Cop's skull being hit on the drywall, knocking him unconscious.

The syringe that the Cop had rolled from his hand and Derek appeared and shattered it under his boot, his eyes glowing red.

Slowly, I stood up, but not before Isaac's murderous gaze fixed itself on Stiles and he lunged forward, only for Derek to step in front of the new werewolf and let out roar so powerful that it made the building shake.

Isaac dropped down into the closet wall and cowered back covering his head with his arms.

Way to scare the new Baby Wolf!

I stepped closer to him and crouched down beside him to stroke his hair, "It's okay Cupcake, you're fine. We're getting you out of here," I whispered to him.

Fuck his hair was so soft...

Slowly he pulled his arms away and he peered up at me human again, a frightened look on his face.

Okay he's hot too.

I pulled him into my chest for a hug, "My name's Summer. Welcome to the pack," I muttered, while he nuzzled his face into my neck for comfort, like a young child would.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles asked Derek behind us.

"I'm the Alpha," he replied smugly.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay then Mr Alpha, we've got Isaac. What do we do now?"

Stiles sighed, "There's a backdoor you can sneak out of, I'll, uh... distract them?"

Derek nodded and I returned my focus back onto Isaac, "Can you get up Sweetie?" I whispered into his ear as he continued to nuzzle.

Isaac nodded and stood up, picking me up off the floor with him, lifting me onto my feet and suddenly I felt very small. I'm 5'5" and he's was approximately 2 maybe 3 inches over 6 feet tall.

I need me some heels. Or maybe some stilts.

"Come on," Derek snapped, walking out of the room, so I grabbed Isaac's hand and we made off after our Alpha.

We made our way winding around the corners, running the down corridors and after a while it started to feel a bit like hallway chase in The Breakfast Club, but in the end we finally found the back door without too much hassle.

Once we were out the backdoor the three of us ran until we were in hidden in the tall looming trees. Derek came to a halt and we stopped in front of him, "I'm going to get my car, you two are going to do some bonding. Wait here," Derek told the two of us and started to walk away.

Isaac huffed in annoyance, "You're not going to show me how to control it?"

"Summer's with you, figure it out!" Derek called after him.

"Dickhead," I muttered quietly, but not quiet enough for him not to hear me.

"LANGUAGE!"


End file.
